Embrassez-moi si vous le pouvez
by Peaceful smile
Summary: A la fin d'une mission sur la côte Est, Jane invite Lisbon au restaurant. Sous l'effet d'un peu de vin, elle lui lance un défi assez... surprenant. JISBON Rating : K /T mais plus K .
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous :)

Alors voilà, après avoir commencé sur à écrire sur NCIS (ma série préférée), je me lance aujourd'hui dans Mentalist (mon autre série préférée) avec ma première fic qui s'appelle Embrassez-moi si vous le pouvez... C'est du Jisbon ( si quelqu'un avait un doute) et elle devrait avoir 5 chapitres... Normalement...

Dernière chose : La série n'est pas à moi...

Bon allez, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Embrassez-moi, si vous le pouvez...**

Ces mots trottaient dans sa tête, sans cesse. Comme cette chanson qu'il nous est arrivé au moins une fois d'avoir dans la tête pendant une heure, au minimum. Toute sa tête était focalisée sur cette phrase et impossible de s'en défaire. Surtout que cette phrase, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle la dirait un jour. Pourtant, Teresa Lisbon l'avait bien dite. Et, en plus, elle lui était destiné...

En fait, tout était parti d'une mission. Lisbon et Jane avaient été envoyé dans une petite ville en bord de mer, pas très loin de New York, afin de résoudre une affaire qui avait pourtant débuté en Californie. Et Jane avait dit à Lisbon que si ils avaient résolu l'enquête avant la fin du séjour, il l'emmènerait dîner dans un restaurant qu'elle aurait choisi. Au début, elle avait protesté disant que le travail passait avant tout et qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacances. Puis, finalement, elle lui avait répondu : "Seulement, et SEULEMENT, si l'enquête est bien finie comme il faut !"

Et l'enquête avait avancé très vite. Plus vite que ne l'aurait pensé Lisbon si bien que sur les 4 jours qu'ils avaient pour résoudre l'enquête, seulement trois avaient été nécessaire pour boucler l'affaire, trouver le meurtrier et l'arrêter. Alors, comme promis, Lisbon accepta l'invitation au restaurant de Jane et elle ne chercha même pas de fausses excuses pour ne pas y aller. Ils étaient loin de la Californie, de leur routine, du CBI et, en plus, c'était Jane qui l'invitait. Après tout, elle pouvait se laisser un peu aller. Puis, ça ferrait une bonne occasion pour se changer les idées.

Le petit restaurant qu'elle avait choisi était tout à fait charmant, avec vue sur la mer. La carte proposait assez de choix pour ravir n'importe quel goût, la nourriture était de qualité et la décoration était toute mignonne, le tout pour un prix très abordable. Ils avaient dîné en terrasse et Jane avait commandé une bouteille de vin...ce qui s'avéra être une petite erreur de sa part.

Lisbon avait beaucoup aimé le vin et elle était très joyeuse, maintenant. Elle n'était pas saoule non, mais très joyeuse. Si bien que pour estomper un peu les effets de l'alcool, Jane l'avait emmené marcher sur la plage. Un peu d'air marin ne lui ferrait pas de mal.

Car c'était grâce à ce vin qu'il avait maintenant ces 5 mots qui lui trottait en tête. Et elle avait semblé le défier en lui disant "Embrassez-moi si vous le pouvez !" Et c'est à cause de ça qu'ils étaient maintenant sur la plage, pied-nus, leur chaussures dans une main, légèrement éclairés par les lampadaires au bord de la plage, Lisbon courant devant en sautillant parfois et en riant aux éclats et Jane derrière la regardant, pensif.

Elle riait aux éclats, à en pleurer même. A croire que le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé l'amusait énormément jusqu'à la faire rire. Au fond, il s'amusait de la voir comme ça. Elle n'était plus Teresa Lisbon, la patronne d'une équipe du CBI qu'il voyait tous les jours. Ce soir, elle était une femme qui avait été invitée au restaurant par un ami et qui avait un peu forcé sur le vin.

Jane la trouvait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire avec sa robe noire, simple mais qui lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux lâchés virevoltaient dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle sautillait joyeusement. Ce soir, il la découvrait sous un autre jour et cette partie d'elle lui plaisait énormément.

Mais, alors qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à la voir courir sur la plage comme une enfant de 6 ans, elle se mit à ralentir le pas et il entendit son rire, qu'il adorait pourtant, cesser. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient certainement à disparaître.

Elle avait arrêté de sauter partout et son visage, pourtant enjoué il y a une seconde, laissa place à un air nostalgique. Elle réajusta son gilet sur ses épaules et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas la menèrent doucement alors vers l'étendue d'eau salée qui se dressait devant elle. Le ciel dégagé permettait à la lune de se refletter dans la mer et elle trouva la scène très jolie. Cela lui rappela quelques souvenirs encore et elle devint un peu plus nostalgique.

Elle s'approcha de l'eau et une petite vague s'étala sur le sable, mouillant ses pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir en fermant les yeux.

"Tout va bien, Lisbon ?" Demanda alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser son regard sur un Jane souriant, qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Une nouvelle petite vague arriva, mouillant les pieds du nouveau venu. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un bermuda.

"...Oui, ça va." Répondit-elle.

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais il y avait un brin de tristesse et, bien sûr cela n'échappa pas à Jane qui était plus que septique vis à vis de la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle détourna le regard et fixa l'horizon. Elle savait que Jane ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle disait que tout allait bien. Aussi, après un moment, elle poursuivit :

"Une fois, quand j'avais 10 ans, ma mère nous avait emmené, mes frères et moi, passer quelques jours au bord de la mer. On s'amusait à faire la course sur la plage et elle faisait l'arbitre... C'était un bon moment..."

Sa voix se faisait plus triste encore. Son regard allait de ses pieds à l'horizon avant de se poser sur Jane qui savait maintenant pourquoi sa collègue avait arrêté de sautiller partout comme un kangourou.

Ces souvenirs. Ces souvenirs heureux qui venaient hanter leur esprits lorsque, pour une fois dans leur vie, il avait le droit à quelques minutes de fou-rire. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur...

Mais Jane refusait de laisser la soirée se gâcher à cause de leur souvenirs heureux avec leur famille. Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils passent une bonne soirée, essayant autant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas penser à sa famille, juste le temps d'une soirée. Car ce soir, il voulait en profiter et en faire profiter Lisbon, aussi. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ne plus pouvoir rire aux éclats. Alors, ce soir, le passé était le passé et le présent était bien plus intéressant.

Lisbon avait baissé la tête et regardait maintenant ses pieds. Jane, alors bien décidé à lui redonner le sourire, sauta à pied joint dans l'eau salée et éclaboussa la jeune femme qui sursauta de surprise, la sortant de ses rêveries.

Puis, il lui toucha l'épaule avant de s'enfuir en courant.

"C'est vous le chat !" Cria t-il en s'éloignant.

Lisbon, aussi bien surprise qu'amusée, se prit au jeux et se mit à le courser. Et bientôt, il entendit de nouveau les éclats de rire de la jeune femme qui lui réchauffa le cœur et il se mit à rire tout en courant.

Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant 15 bonnes minutes, sous l'œil mi-amusé mi étonné des passants les regardant jouer comme des enfants. C'est finalement, éssouflés, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de courir. Lisbon toucha Jane dans le dos et dit, haletante :

"...Touché... C'est vous le chat..."

-"...Une pause ?" Demanda t-il en la regardant, aussi éssouflé qu'elle.

Lisbon secoua la tête pour acquiescer avec, en prime, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors, pour reprendre leur respiration, ils se mirent à marcher doucement, côte à côte cette fois-ci, tout en restant sur la plage.

Finalement, ils reprirent leur souffle assez rapidement et Jane commença à parler de tout et de rien puis Lisbon suivit la conversation. Ils parlèrent pendant au moins 10 minutes avant que Jane ne rouvre un sujet que Lisbon avait manifestement oublié et qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il l'ait oublié, lui aussi.

"C'était sérieux, sinon, ce que vous avez dit, tout à l'heure ?" Demanda t-il, d'un air innocent.

-"Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Lisbon, voyait pour l'instant, pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

-"Le défi que vous avez lancé en disant "embrassez-moi si vous le pouvez!"" Fit Jane en prenant une voix légèrement éféminée.

-"Le déf... Jane !" Fit Lisbon, se rappelant alors ce qu'elle avait dit, sous l'effet d'un peu d'alcool.

-"Quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir si c'était un vrai défi ou pas !"

Décidément, rien ne lui échappait. Et quand il s'agissait de défi, il n'oubliait jamais.

"Ca...Ce n'était pas un défi...et puis, je... j'ai jamais dit ça, de toute façon, vous vous trompez !" Dit-elle pour sa défense.

-"Je me trompe ? Alors, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vos joues ont changé de couleur, soudain ?" Demanda t-il sur un ton triomphant.

Lisbon se sentit très gênée et ses joues la brûlèrent de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un échappatoire car elle détestait être dans ce genre de situation.

"...Touché ! C'est vous le chat !" S'exclama t-elle avant de s'enfuir comme l'avait fait Jane, lorsqu'ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau.

-"J'étais déjà le chat !" S'écria t-il en la coursant.

Et les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. :) je le poste en même temps que le premier parce que j'ai peur qu'après, l'attente finisse par casser l'ambiance. Donc voilà :)

* * *

Tout ce qu'espérait Lisbon, c'est qu'il prenne ce "défi" pour des paroles dites sous l'effet de l'alcool. Car, elle devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas tellement des paroles en l'air... Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son consultant grandissait de jour en jour et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Même si elle se disait qu'il avait un comportement souvent puéril et qu'il lui apportait beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais, elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il savait se tenir lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment et il n'était pas mal du tout voir sexy, surtout ce soir où il ne portait pas son costume trois pièces habituel mais un bermuda en jean et une chemise blanche. Et, il suffisait d'un peu d'alcool pour dénouer les langues. Alors, ce challenge avait quelque chose de vrai, au fond...

Elle courait toujours pour échapper à Jane. Mais ce dernier réussit à la rattraper et, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle, son pied buta dans une petit montagne de sable et il trébucha, entraînant Lisbon dans sa chute.

Le dos de la jeune femme, qui s'était retournée pour voir où il en était dans sa course, heurta le sable et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors que Jane eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir le choc de la chute. Il se retrouva donc sur elle, les mains en appuies sur le sable de part et d'autre de sa tête et son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Lisbon, tous deux cherchant à reprendre leur respiration.

La jeune femme avait arrêté de rire et affichait maintenant une mine plutôt surprise, déjà par la chute mais aussi par la proximité de leur visage. Elle put constater alors que les traits de Jane étaient le reflets des siens, surpris et perdus.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans l'océan de ceux du blond et sa respiration se fit un peu plus lente et plus longue. La jeune femme sentit alors ses joues s'enflammer de nouveau et son bas-ventre se réveiller, tout comme celui de Jane.

"...Je vous ai fait mal ?" Demanda t-il en essayant d'oublier leur position.

-"...Non." Souffla Lisbon, perdue dans ses yeux.

-"Le défi tient toujours ou la couleur de vos joues est encore une preuve que le défi n'en était pas vraiment un ?"

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque, à cause de l'émotion et elle se sentait perdre pied de seconde en seconde.

"Embrassez-moi, si vous le pouvez..." Souffla alors Lisbon.

Si elle disait le défier encore, la voix qu'elle venait de prendre exprimait beaucoup plus qu'un simple challenge. Jane s'approcha alors tout doucement de ses lèvres.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud glisser sur sa bouche et elle put deviner le goût de ses lèvres, qu'elle trouvait déjà délicieuses. Savourant cette sensation, elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente que sa bouche ne rencontre la sienne.

Il effleura tout doucement ses lèvres des siennes en fermant les yeux puis il les posa délicatement à la comisure de celle de Lisbon et y déposa un petit baiser avant de se retirer, aussi doucement qu'il n'était venu.

Il rouvrit les yeux et Lisbon fit de même, quelques secondes plus tard.

Son regard était empli de tendresse et de désir mais aussi d'incompréhension. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé à la comisure et non sur ses lèvres, là où elle l'attendait pourtant ?

Il lui sourit puis se releva. Lisbon sentit la chaleur du corps de Jane remplacée par la fraîcheur du début de la nuit. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui proposait pour se mettre debout, en essayant de reprendre contenance.

"Vous ne pouvez donc pas ?" Conclu t-elle, un peu triomphante, en enlevant le sable qu'il y avait sur sa robe.

-"Vous savez Lisbon, un défi est un défi. Et je préfère quand les personnes qui ose me défier se souviennent comment je l'ai gagné. Or, vous avez bu alors demain, vous aurez tout oublié !"

-"Mais, je ne suis pas saoule !" Protesta t-elle alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant sur le trottoir pour sortir de la plage.

-"C'est ce que tout le monde dit quand on a un peu trop bu ! Allez, venez. On rentre à l'hôtel."

Lisbon ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Elle y entra et se jetta sur son lit sans même enlever ses chaussures qu'ils avaient remis en quittant la plage. Jane entra peu après elle et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Car oui, il partageait la même chambre. Quand Lisbon avait réservé l'hôtel, on lui avait proposé deux chambres : une avec un lit double et une avec deux lits séparés. Et, à choisir, elle avait opté pour le deuxième choix.

Lorsqu'il vit Lisbon sur son lit respectif encore toute habillée et maquillée, il lui dit :

"Vous ne devriez pas dormir maquillée, vous savez ?"

-"Hum..." Répondit-elle, sans même le regarder.

-"Ni avec votre robe. Vous allez la froisser !"

-"...Sais."

-"Quand je vous dit que vous êtes saoule !" Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit à lui, à côté de celui de Lisbon.

-"...Je ne suis pas saoule !" Cette fois, elle se retourna vers lui.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en souriant, les mains derrière la tête. C'est vrai, elle n'était pas saoule et il le savait très bien. Elle marchait encore droit et toutes ses phrases étaient encore cohérente... Enfin presque toutes. Là, elle était juste fatiguée et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Mais il avait ce don pour la provoquer et il adorait la voir sortir de ses gonds En plus, le maquillage qu'elle portait, qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs, était léger alors elle n'avait aucune chance de ressembler à un panda au réveil.

"Vous devriez vraiment vous démaquiller, ce n'est pas bon de dormir avec tous ces cosmétiques sur la peau et... Lisbon ?"

Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte et la respiration longue et profonde, elle dormait déjà...

* * *

Bon, vu que c'est la première fanfiction sur Mentalist que je publie, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Bonnes ou mauvaises impressions, ce qui ne va pas... Promis, je ne mords pas ! ;)

La suite bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde :)

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Et, en fait, il n'y aura que 4 chapitres ... Parce que sinon, celui-ci aurait été très court... Donc voilà :)

catlaur, Tournesol, Guest n°1, Calypsoh, ElisemCaskett et justikiii, Elisabeth, Katkitten4, Guest n°2 et loukarin, merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait toutes très plaisir et m'ont encouragées ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris. ;)

Donc, sans plus attendre, voici la suite...

* * *

La lumière du jour se faufilait entre les persiennes, éclairant doucement la chambre où un agent du CBI et son consultant dormaient encore... Mais pas pour longtemps...

Lisbon se réveilla en première, tirée de son sommeil par la lumière matinale. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, un peu aveuglée par la lumière. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de les ouvrir complètement sans être éblouie. Une fois la douleur passée, elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas mal à la tête malgré les quelques verres de vins qu'elle avait bu hier et Jane lui répétant qu'elle était saoûle Elle se souvenait quand même combien de verre elle pouvait supporter. En revanche, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment s'être couchée dans son lit mais plutôt sur son lit et elle ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir enlever ses chaussures. L'homme dans l'autre lit à côté d'elle devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en le voyant dormir. Là, il avait l'air tellement paisible, calme, une boucle blonde tombant sur son front, les traits complètement détendus... Elle savait qu'il devait bientôt se réveiller parce qu'ils rentraient en Californie en fin d'après-midi et qu'il fallait faire les bagages mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le sortir de son sommeil, tellement le voir aussi apaisé lui faisait du bien. Enfin Jane semblait loin de toute cette réalité qu'était la sienne. Il était loin de ses problèmes et de ses soucis. Loin de ses souvenirs heureux de sa famille qui venait le hanter chaque jour. Loin de Red John et de son envie de vengeance... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et elle aimerait le voir le plus souvent possible ainsi, à l'avenir, même si elle savait que c'était statistiquement impossible.

Alors, elle se leva sans bruit et partit dans la salle de bain afin de lui laisser encore quelques minutes de répit, avant qu'il ne retourne à la dure réalité.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, lavée, habillée et démaquillée, elle trouva Jane déjà levé, habillé et manifestement en forme, s'attelant à faire sa valise.

"Bonjour Lisbon ! " Salua t-il en lui souriant.

-"Bonjour Jane. " Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-"Bien dormie ?" Demanda t-il alors qu'elle attrapait son portable.

-"Très bien, merci !" Dit-elle en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.

Même si elle ne le regardait pas à cet instant, elle pouvait deviner le sourire qui se dressait sur le visage de Jane. En effet, il avait encore l'image de Lisbon dormant en tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

"Et vous ?" Demanda t-elle en consultant ses messages.

-"J'ai plutôt bien dormi. Vous vous êtes enfin démaquillée !" Remarqua t-il alors, son sourire toujours présent.

Lisbon ferma son téléphone assez violemment enfin plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient réveillés depuis moins d'une heure et déjà, il commençait à lui lancer des pics. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour pouvoir faire ça. Il voulait jouer ? Pas de problème, ils allaient jouer !

"Oui. Merci de vous inquiéter pour ma peau ! Bon...Allons prendre le petit déjeuner. Je commence à avoir faim."

-"Vous auriez dû suivre mon conseil le soir même Lisbon !"

-"Je n'ai aucune raison de suivre les conseils d'un dégonflé !" Dit-elle, victorieuse, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle faisait référence à ce qui c'était passé hier et Jane l'avait très bien compris, cependant, il décida de ne pas relever et se contenta juste de la suivre pour sortir de la chambre et aller déjeuner. De son côté, Lisbon était très fière d'elle d'avoir sorti cette phrase "digne de Jane", comme elle qualifiait toutes les phrases "bien envoyées". Elle était si contente d'elle qu'en traversant le couloir pour aller à l'ascenseur, elle souriait de manière triomphante.

Mais Jane, lui, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

.

L'après-midi avait été des plus beau. Il avait fait chaud toute la journée et le soleil avait tellement brillé qu'il faisait encore assez chaud, même si c'était le début de la soirée. D'ailleurs, Lisbon comptait en profiter...

Enfin, elle pouvait se reposer. La semaine qui venait de passer l'avait beaucoup fatiguée et elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré du voyage et du décalage horaire de l'affaire de New York. Même si le vol s'était plutôt bien passé, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi dans l'avion et, à peine avait elle posé le pied à Sacramento, le Mardi, qu'elle devait déjà retourner au bureau. Bref, elle avait au moins sept heures de sommeil à rattraper et un grand besoin de détente.

Contente de pouvoir enfin se relaxer, elle alluma la télé et s'installa bien confortablement dans le canapé. Un bon film venait tout juste de commencer...

Lorsque Lisbon regarda l'heure à sa montre ; il était déjà 00H24. Elle songea alors à aller se coucher mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment... pas du tout fatiguée. En fait, elle était parfaitement bien éveillée et ne ressentait aucune trace de fatigue.

"Saloperie de décalage horaire !" Pesta t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle devait récupérer son manque de sommeil pendant ce week-end et il fallait aussi qu'elle se recalque sur les heures de Sacramento. Mais, ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'est être dans son lit, éveillée, à attendre le sommeil qui ne vient pas. Elle éteignit la télé puis monta se préparer pour la nuit.

Après une bonne douche, Lisbon se coucha. Elle se couvrit avec le drap de son lit et ferma les yeux, tentant de s'endormir. Elle venait de prendre une douche. Normalement, elle devrait pouvoir dormir. Mais ses essais aboutirent en échec. Énervée, elle se releva et alla dans la cuisine se faire un lait chaud.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle utilisait souvent cette méthode pour s'endormir. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui préparait cette boisson chaude lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, le soir venu.

Une fois chauffé, Lisbon versa le lait dans une tasse et elle y ajouta un peu de sucre. Puis, tasse en main, elle alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et but deux gorgées du lait sucré.

Et, soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, la sonnette de son appartement la fit sursauter. Qui est ce qui pouvait venir à cette heure tardive où d'habitude une bonne partie de Sacramento dort déjà ?

Après une rapide réflexion Lisbon en déduit que ça ne pouvait être que son consultant mais elle ne se laissa pas convaincre entièrement. Alors, elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse, saisit doucement son arme et approcha de la porte.

Elle regarda par le judas pour voir Jane, devant sa porte, attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un peu soulagée que se soit lui et pas un inconnu ou un détraqué mental, elle ouvrit la porte...

* * *

La suite bientôt...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde :) Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic.

Je voulais remercier toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont laissé des reviews mais aussi celles (et ceux) qui m'ont suivis et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris et aussi aux lecteurs car ça fait très plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont lus et c'est très encourageants de recevoir les avis de chacun. Donc Merci (avec un "M" majuscule) à tous :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre...

* * *

_Elle regarda par le judas pour voir Jane, devant sa porte, attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un peu soulagée que se soit lui et pas un inconnu ou un détraqué mental, elle ouvrit la porte._

"Jane !" Dit-elle, sans surprise.

-"Bonsoir Lisbon... Je vous dérange ?" Demanda t-il en voyant qu'elle était en pyjama, enfin en T-shirt et en short de nuit.

-"Non, non, du tout."

-"Sinon, ce n'est pas grave ! Je retourne chez moi et j'essaies encore de trouver le sommeil."

-"Je vous dis que vous ne me dérangez pas !" Affirma t-elle en s'effaçant de devant la porte afin de le laisser entrer.

Jane entra finalement et Lisbon referma la porte. Le consultant avança dans le salon et constata la tasse de lait sur la table basse.

"Vous avez essayé la tisane ?" Demanda t-il.

-"Le lait chaud est plus efficace sur moi. Un thé ?" Proposa t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle entendit sa réponse alors qu'elle sortait déjà la boîte à thé.

Même si elle préférait largement le café et qu'elle n'en buvait jamais, Lisbon avait toujours du thé chez elle. Parce qu'elle savait que Jane pouvait venir lui rendre visite à n'importe quel moment, comme ce soir. Et, même si elle n'aimait pas trop être dérangée quand elle était chez elle, lorsqu'il sonnait à sa porte, c'était différent. Et que ce soit en plein jour ou en pleine nuit, elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Même si c'était pour parler de RedJohn... Quoiqu'elle préférait de loin le fait qu'il vienne chez elle parce qu'il "voulait la voir, tout simplement" comme il disait. Et c'était déjà arrivé. Mais Lisbon se refusait de le croire lorsqu'il disait cela et cherchait toujours une raison à ses visites.

Alors qu'elle mettait de l'eau à bouillir, elle en chercha une pour cette fois-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et il avait besoin de compagnie, de SA compagnie.

"Tout comme moi" Pensa t-elle avant de se gifler mentalement.

Elle essaya de s'enlever ses pensées de sa tête et cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé en main. Elle la tendit à Jane qui s'était assis dans le canapé et il la remercia avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Lisbon reprit la sienne et s'assit à côté de lui. Son lait n'avait même pas refroidi.

.

"Manteau." Fit Jane en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

-"Froid."

-"Hiver."

-"Noël."

-"Cadeaux."

-"Anniversaire."

-"Années en plus..."

-"Jane ! Vous trichez, là !

-"Non ! C'est faux ! Je dis à quoi ça me fait penser, c'est tout !"

-"Ce que vous pouvez être d'un pessimisme parfois ! Et, en plus, ce ne sont pas un mais trois mots !" Constata Lisbon.

Il devait être dans les 1H45 du matin et Jane, comme Lisbon, s'en fichaient pas mal. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien autour de leur tasse, Jane avait commencé à jouer à ce jeu. Au départ, Lisbon ne voulait pas trop y jouer, considérant qu'elle était "trop grande" pour ça. Puis, finalement, elle s'était laissée emporter par le jeu et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas et elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre, de toute façon. Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas parlé du défi depuis que Jane était là. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'oubliait jamais les défis qu'on lui lançait et il aurait pu lui rappeler à n'importe quel moment dans la soirée qu'il pouvait l'embrasser pour réussir son défi... Mais rien. Même pas une petite allusion, ni un mot en rapport avec ça. Rien. Vraiment rien. Et Lisbon ne savait pas trop si c'était mieux ainsi ou si elle devait le lui rappeler. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et elle voulait répondre à son baiser. Sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes à la plage, l'autre soir, lui avait provoqué diverses sensations de bien-être et de désir ainsi qu'une qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Et elle savait que si il l'embrassait vraiment, alors ces sensations seraient multipliées par dix, au moins. Mais, elle savait aussi que le règlement du CBI interdisait les liaisons amoureuses entre agents (et consultants) et, si elle avait le bonheur de goûter pleinement aux lèvres du blond, elle savait alors qu'elle en deviendrait vite accro.

"A mon tour ! Nuit." Proposa t-elle en posant sa tasse au même endroit que celle de Jane.

-"Etoile."

-"Ciel."

-"Avion."

-"Voyage."

-"Plage."

-"Sable."

-"Défi."

-"Défi ?"

Lisbon se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Comment faisait-il le rapprochement entre le sable et un défi ? Elle essayait de faire semblant de ne pas voir le rapport (alors qu'elle le voyait très bien), encore tiraillée par l'envie d'entrer dans son jeu et l'idée qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'y aventurer.

"Alcoolisée !" Continua Jane en la regardant et en lui souriant.

-"Soirée !" Se défendit Lisbon, se décidant finalement à poursuivre son jeu, à la vue du sourire de son collègue.

-"Sortie."

-"Restaurant."

-"Bon moment." Dit-il en se rapprochant doucement de Lisbon.

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il est utilisé deux mots.

-"Promenade." Fit-elle en sentant son genoux entrer en contact avec le sien.

-"Plage." Dit-il une deuxième fois, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lisbon.

-"Sable." Redit-elle, en souriant.

-"Défi." Prononça t-il, en captivant son regard.

-"Dégonflé..." Affirma t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Revanche ?" Proposa t-il en posant sa main sur un des genoux de Lisbon.

A ce touché, Lisbon perdit son sourire et frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si ce geste était inconscient ou volontaire mais elle sentit ses joues commencer à la brûler. Et lorsqu'il commença à tracer de petits cercles de son pouce sur son genoux, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son coeur s'emballer malgré elle. Elle voulut baisser le regard, un peu gênée par son geste qu'elle trouvait pourtant tout aussi doux, tendre, chaleureux, intime, provocateur...

"Embrassez-moi, si vous le pouvez..." Le défia t-elle alors en un murmure, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, en appuyant légèrement son genoux contre sa main.

Il s'avança encore un peu vers elle et combla finalement le peu d'espace séparant leurs visages. Comme sur la plage, il effleura, tout d'abord, ses lèvres des siennes, sentant déjà le petit goût sucrée qu'elles avaient.

Lisbon n'attendait plus qu'une chose : Qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais, alors qu'il les caressait des siennes, elle eut peur qu'il ne fasse comme sur la plage, justement. Cependant, ses craintes furent vites chassées lorsqu'il les captura enfin, tout doucement.

Ils fermèrent les yeux sous la puissance du désir et du plaisir qui explosèrent dans leur corps à ce moment-là, grâce à un simple baiser.

Lisbon y répondit et elle ne put s'empêcher d'entourer la nuque de son consultant de ses bras alors qu'il avait une main perdue dans sa chevelure brune et l'autre sur sa nuque, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils gémirent de plaisir, tous les deux.

Il demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin en caressant sa lèvre supérieur de sa langue et elle entrouvrit la bouche, l'invitant à poursuivre son chemin. Il rencontra sa langue, la caressa, batailla doucement avec elle...

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque si bien que Jane glissa dans le cou de Lisbon pour leur permettre de reprendre leur respiration.

"...J'ai gagné !" Souffla t-il alors contre la peau de son cou, les yeux toujours fermés.

-"... Non !" Répondit Lisbon, essoufflée et les yeux clos, enfouissant une de ses mains dans les boucles blondes de son consultant.

Elle en voulait plus, c'était une façon de se venger par rapport à la fois sur la plage, et ça, Jane semblait l'avoir compris car il débuta, tout doucement, de légers baisers dans le cou de Lisbon. Elle ne put résister et il lui arracha son premier gémissement, qu'elle tenta de retenir en pinçant ses lèvres.

"Et là ?"

Elle secoua courageusement la tête à la négative.

"Et si je fais ça ?" Dit-il en dérivant, doucement mais sûrement, vers ses seins.

Lisbon se cambra violemment en sentant les lèvres de Jane se poser sur le haut de sa poitrine recouverte de son T-shirt. Et, cette fois, elle se surprit à gémir sans pouvoir se retenir.

"Très bien Jane. Vous avez gagné !"

Il sourit, satisfait, puis il revint sur les lèvres de Lisbon qu'il embrassa encore une fois. Mais, il rompit le contact et ouvrit les yeux. Lisbon, surprise, fit de même afin de voir pourquoi il avait interrompu leur baiser. Il souriait.

"Tu sais que j'aime quand les personnes qui me défient se souviennent comment je l'ai gagné ?"

-"Et tu sais que tu es aussi extrêmement chiant à interrompre ce baiser, seulement pour me dire ça ?" Répondit-elle en souriant, à l'entente du tutoiement qu'il venait d'employer.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit et il replongea sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, Teresa Lisbon se souviendra de cette soirée, de ce baiser et surtout de de la manière dont il a gagné son défi. Elle s'en souviendra longtemps. Très longtemps...

La lumière du jour se faufilait entre les persiennes, éclairant doucement le salon où un agent du CBI et son consultant dormaient encore sur le canapé... Mais pas pour longtemps...

Lisbon se réveilla en première, tirée de son sommeil par la lumière matinale. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, un peu aveuglée par la lumière. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de les ouvrir complètement sans être éblouie. Une fois la douleur passée et ses yeux ouverts, elle s'aperçut alors que son oreiller s'avérait être le torse d'un homme et sa couverture, deux bras amoureusement enlacés autour de son corps. La peur d'avoir fait une bêtise monta soudain mais elle constata qu'elle avait encore ses vêtements. Et lui aussi. Rassurée mais intriguée, elle se redressa et leva les yeux. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Jane dormait, l'air complètement apaisé, détendu, calme... comme à l'hôtel. Comme quand elle avait dormi à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'elle comprit : Sa simple présence suffisait à apaiser son consultant.

Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus et elle réalisa que ce qui était statistiquement impossible pouvait le devenir, finalement. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire si elle voulait tromper les statistiques ; c'était à elle de jouer, maintenant.

Mais pas tout de suite. Après. Après RedJohn et après le deuil de sa femme et de sa fille. Cependant, Lisbon essaya ne pas penser à ça, maintenant, et préféra se consacrer au présent. Il était là, elle était là et elle le serait toujours pour lui comme il le serait toujours pour elle. A deux, ils étaient plus forts.

Elle se recoucha sur lui en enfouissant son visage contre son torse, sourire aux lèvres, et en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Jane.

Ce matin, le passé était le passé et le présent était bien plus intéressant. Quant au futur, il n'existait pas encore ; c'était à eux de l'écrire. Et Lisbon et Jane avaient beaucoup d'imagination...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !

Bisous


End file.
